The Venomous Wind
by Skylinemaster
Summary: The Fire Nation was wrong, there is more than one Airbender left in the world. Beside the Avatar, Zaheer waits in the shadows, waiting to help restore balance to the world, but more importantly, get revenge for the Air Nomads. How will the shifting world deal with a venomous wind?


Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another story. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend of Korra or Avatar: The last Airbender.

(Line Break)

 _Air. Water. Earth. Fire._

 _When I was but a young boy, my mother often told me the story of the Air Nomads, the story of my heritage. The once numerous Airbenders who have succumb early onto the great war that is raging all around us._

 _She said that we were among the last, if not the last ones of our kind alive._

 _That is not true, I am sure of it._

 _Avatar Aang is still out there, I know because the spirits have told me._

 _My mother made me promise something to her before she died, and I intend to keep my promise._

 _I promise that I will help the Avatar restore balance to the world and bring vengeance for the Air Nomads._

 _Sozin's comet is arriving, and if the Avatar can't do it, I will do it._

 _My name is Zaheer, and I am Air's Revenge._

(Line Break)

Crickets, crickets, crickets.

The dimly lit cave echoed with the sounds of the insects fluttering about, with an occasion drip of water breaking the song of the insects. Very faint sounds of breathing could be heard at regular intervals, spaced out by about twenty seconds.

In, out. Deep breath in through the nose, deep exhale out. Contract the diaphragm, expel the air out.

No one could be seen from the mouth of the cave if they looked inwards, which in and of itself was a very tough task as the cave was very high up. Only very few could climb to those heights, with even fewer making it down.

There was no one visible to those who occasionally trekked by this cave on their way to Omashu, although the last ones to do that were five years ago, or was it longer?

He no longer remembered, nor did he really care.

This area, a relatively uninhabited part in the northeastern part of the Kolau Mountains, was where he called home. Bumi thought it was a great place to be secluded, and he agreed. The cave was near the peak of the mountain, so it made everything that much easier. No one around for miles, no one potentially around for miles, no one to see him, levitating, when he was at the peak of the mountain.

Today, however, he is just levitating in his cave. No particularly reason for this. Some days he meditates while levitating outside, other days he meditates inside of his cave, with his head touching the roof of the cave.

There is chaos in order, disorder with routine. Lack of change invokes stagnation, change forces evolution.

It was the same thing today, exploring the Spirit World.

Then it all changed, disorder broke out. The spirits were whipped up into a frenzy as a beam of light exploded, rippling through the various skies.

He was exploring the Zhu Shin Ravine when it happened. He pulled himself out, immediately realizing what happened.

It was then that the lone figure in the room said something.

The man was very old, though you would think him to be about twenty years younger than he actually is. His toned, chiseled physique was only hidden by a plain, white colored robe. His shaggy white hair and unkempt beard of the same color hid the various recesses of the man's face.

The man floated back down to the ground, his powerful legs coming out of lotus position to make contact with the ground.

The man then opened his eyes, a tired smile on his face appeared.

"The Avatar is finally back."

Zaheer said.

(Line Break)

Yes, Zaheer is in the Avatar universe, but not the way he was in Legend of Korra. He is much older and has been a bender from the very start. More of his backstory will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

Please leave a review if you want to see more of this. Reviewing gives me encouragement that people like my stories and want to see more of this, so reviewing is the fastest way for chapters to get updated.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
